


Playlist for "Here and Nowhere Else"

by freezerjerky



Series: Here and Nowhere Else [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: A playlist for freezerjerky and Eviko's ACBB 2017.





	Playlist for "Here and Nowhere Else"

**Author's Note:**

> Through my writing process for this story, I had a running playlist for inspiration. A few of the most pivotal songs are featured on this list.
> 
> The art used in this post is by [Evi](http://eviko.tumblr.com/), my wonderful artist!

 

**[Listen here on Spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/lindseyjerky/playlist/0W5hLDvx8eGR7NefCRszPQ) **

**I.**

"I Saw"

Matt Nathanson

_It's amazing the look in your eyes,_  
_like you could save me_  
_but you won't even try._  
_Then you tell me again_  
_how everything will be alright._

**II.**

"England"

The National

_Can someone send a runner,_  
_for the feeling I lost today?_

_You must be somewhere in London,_  
_you must be lovin' your life in the rain._

**III.**

"Light and Dust"

Lauren Shera

_All my sisters, take only_  
_what you must, what you must._  
_Stars and moonbeams and you are_  
_made of light and dust._  

**IV.**

"This Heart"

Mary Lambert

_I give up, I give in,_  
_am I doing this again?_  
_I give up._  
_We cannot go back._

**V.**

"Foreigner's God"

Hozier

_Her eyes look sharp and steady_  
_into the empty parts of me._  
_Still my heart is heavy_  
_with the hate of some other man's beliefs._

**VI.**

"Boat & Birds"

Gregory and the Hawk

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky,_  
_you can hide underneath me and come out at night._  
_When I turn jet black and you show off your light,_  
_I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine._

**VII.**

"Careful"

Michelle Featherstone

_This is gonna hurt if it ever ends,_  
_but somehow you out shattered my defense._  
_This is gonna hurt if it ever starts,_  
_so promise you'll be careful with my heart._

**VIII.**

"Wild Horses"

The Sundays (originally by the Rolling Stones)

_Graceless lady you know who I am._  
_You know I can't let you slide through my hands._

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away._  
_Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away._

 

 

 


End file.
